hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flight Time
Dialogue * Lin "Oh, hey, Cross!" "You here to test some sort of new weapon?" "I was just wondering if I could maybe make the flight module's energy systems work a lttle more efficiently." "I had a chance to talk it over with a mechanic from one of the arms manufacturers, you know?" "And man, the people working behind the scenes to develop state-of-the-art weapons sure do have a lot of interesting things to say!" "You wouldn't BELIEVE how rapidly technology is advancing here in New LA while we're out on deployment." * Cross ** Sympathize: Ask Lin if she'd prefer to be a full-time mechanic. *** Lin "Well, I guess I do get a teeeensy bit jealous of people who get to work with new technologies like that." "But our work as BLADEs is equally important for weapons development, right?" "Like, remember when we saw that auravis flying through the sky during a mission?" "I saw the way it stayed aloft while gliding, and that gave me the idea for a new tail assembly!" "The whole thin kind of blew me away. It made me glad I joined BLADE, that's for sure." "Buuuut, I know you asked because you worry about me. And I appreciate it, Cross!" "I wouldn't be able to continue inventing things the way I do if I didn't have you and Elma watching out for me all the time." ** Worry: Ask Lin if it wouldn't be better for her to focus on BLADE missions. *** Lin "Focus on BLADE missions? Oh... I thought I was doing okay out there, you know? "Can you really tell I'm that distracted?" "I always INTEND to give things my full attention, but sometimes I find myself kind of...drifting off in the middle of indigen battles." "Like, I find myself watching the way they move, and then analyzing their musculature, and thinking about how I could incorporate that into a Skell..." "Anyway, thanks for the honest pep talk. I appreciate it." "I wouldn't be able to continue inventing things the way I do if I didn't have you and Elma watching out for me all the time." * Cross ** Praise: Say it's all due to her hard work. *** Lin "Aw, Cross. You're so sweet. You've always been like a father/mother to me, you know?" "I'm gonna keep working my butt off to invent cool stuff that'll help all of us, okay?" "And yeah, I know that booster engine I was testing kinda...exploded, but I'm not about to give up." "In fact, I'd be honored if you'd join me as my co-test pilot! What do you say?" *** Cross **** Accept: Nod and smile through fear-clenched teeth. ***** Lin "Really? That's great! There are so many things I want to work on, and Doug can't possibly handle 'em all." "Now that I've got you to help me test, I can double down on making all those prototypes I've been itching to make! Thank you so much!" (END) **** Decline: Refuse in no uncertain terms. ***** Lin "Er, you're shaking, Cross. And your face is all red. Is everything okay? Are you feeling all right?" "Well, maybe it's best if you're not my co-test pilot. I wouldn't want you to do it if you're sick anyway." "I guess I'll just have to keep counting on good ol' Doug!" (END) ** Correct: Tell Lin that she forgot about Doug. *** Lin "Oh man, you're right! I almost forgot!" "The whole reason I've been able to pull off all these tests is because Doug's built so tough! Definitely the most pliable guy I know..." "The next test flight does look like it's gonna be a doozy, though..." "Still, I'm sure he can handle it. I can always count on Doug to keep at it until I get it right, no matter how many dozens of attempts it takes!" (END) Category:Lin Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts